


Fuck You And Your Games

by belivaird_st



Category: Hanna (2011), Hanna (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: She will not stop until one of you is dead.





	Fuck You And Your Games

Marissa turned her head slightly and pulled the trigger. She took her clear shot at Erik Heller, whose head snapped back. His body slumped over. He laid dead on the ground. She lowered her weapon and made her move towards the man that caused her so much pain, anger, and nausea. Marissa Wiegler grabbed his left arm and started dragging him across—goddamn it he was heavy—to lay on the spinning kids wheel. There, Erik laid to rest with Issacs. The two bastards. Marissa sucked her teeth and knew her mission was not over. The Girl was still out there, running loose. She had one job and she could not fail it now...

Marissa headed straight for Grimm’s House.


End file.
